2nd part of going back in Merlin time
by nikjaejoong
Summary: its the 2nd part just the end


Going back in time

_In the year 2009 Gwen has choc late ice cream._

_Gwen was in the lounge room eating her ice cream _

_Gwen) Great I'm by myself on Christmas _

_Knock Knock _

_Gwen walked to the door with the ice cream_

**Hello?**

**Gwen it's me Rose let me in**

**Ok hang on **

**Rose) Oh ice cream mine**

**She got the ice cream out of Gwen's hands**

**Rose) "What are you doing? Come to the x-mas party".**

**Gwen) No I can't its your family**

**Rose) Oh they don't care you have to find a boyfriend I'm sure about that.**

**Gwen) No not this again**

**Rose ) Well ok then I get the short ones**

**Gwen) Ah....**

**Ring Ring **

**Gwen) Hello? **

**Holly) Hurry it's your mother the cancer is spreading **

**Gwen) Now ok I'm coming **

**Gwen ran out the door to go to her mother **

**Rose) Hey what is going on I have the ice cream mine mine ok Bye **

**She ran to her car **

**Gwen ) Come on ok go**

**Brrrruuuummmmmmm**

**Gwen) I'm coming mum **

**She stopped the car and ran over the other side of the street but a car came past .**

**Bang **

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The middle ages _

**Gwen) What the.....**

**She opened her eyes and **

**Random person) Helllllloooooooo would you like to be put in the stocks? get off my stuff.**

**Gwen) What ? Stocks?**

**Random person) What ? have you been drinking gin?**

**Gwen) Ok I'm leaving **

**Gwen was looking around this place there were people in old clothes, there was a castle , shed's , crests and weird old stuff.**

**Gwen) Ok come on Rose ha ha funny is this a joke? come on.**

**Rose HELLO **

**old lady ) Shhhhhhh**

**Gwen ) Soz **

**The old lady looked at her like what the hell.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUM) GWENNNNNNNNNNNN

Gwen) Yep

Mum) What you yep me you have to sweep the floor.

Gwen) You Home dog I sweep NO floors I don't go to people's homes if I DON'T KNOW THEM .

Mum) I'm your mother

Gwen) No your not ok I live in new york not here

Mum) What is new york? and what?

Gwen) Oh my

Mum) Come with me

Gwen) nah

Mum) YES

_Gwen's mum/mother as we know pulls Gwen by the ear back to her house ._

_Mum) Now go sweep then clean yourself up and go to bed. We have to get up early cause we need money so we can find out if I'm going to live._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Weeks have gone on I don't know how long but mum got worst and I can't help I think its been a month and she is getting really bad._

_Gwen) I should ask the king '_

_Mum) No he will put you in the stocks you can't_

_Gwen) I can ask to borrow the money or whatever._

_Mum) No I can't lost you _

_Gwen's diary ------------- ------------- --------------- -------------------_

_i can't go on for her she is going to die I think she has cancer and I really feel about her in 2009 I know that cause of my lets say 2009 mum._

_Poster dude) Hail Hail for your king to help the kingdom people in need money is here._

_the letter_

_The King needs guards and people to help the kingdom in war._

_Anyone can do this but you have to_

_Talk _

Can read

Write

etc....

Sign:

Gwen) I signed up as soon as I can I need to do this

Mum here

Mum) Mum started to read

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T I CAN'T LOSE YOU

Gwen) I have to mum for you

I forced mum to let me go but still she didn't want me to

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELCOME ALL OF YOU I AM PRINCE ARTHUR YES I KNOW

YOU are going to be knights yes woman to most of you did this because of the money and some had too I don't care lets start.

Arthur) No you are not doing this right like this

Gwen) Thanks sir

Arthur) Ok whats your name?

Gwen sir

Arthur ) WELL WELCOME this is my slave Merlin he will TRY and help good luck

Gwen) Is almost crying I can't do this

Merlin) Back away all of you

_Merlin pulled his hand out and pulled Gwen up_

_Are you OK?_

_Gwen) Yes sir I'm fine _

_she wiped her tears away _

_Merlin) No your not take a break and it's Merlin._

_Gwen) I'm Gwen ok _

_----------------------------------------------_

_Gwen ) I want to go back home back to 2009 but I can't I don't know how to I have been getting visions of my life back in 2009 there is a part of me that wants to go back but for what  
__but us there a point my mother is dying in 2009 and I can't stop it . A the mother here is dying what is going on I need someone to help me_

_but if I ask I can't ._

_When I look through doors I see my room in 2009 then it turns back to this time the middle ages and then people say something to me like" Its time to go back go" I have no_

_clue what they are on someone HELP._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Knock Knock_

_G_wen) Come in

Merlin) Hi

Gwen) how did you know I live here?

Merlin) I just do I need to do something what

_MERLIN Whispered in Gwen's ear I know who you are  
he came closer and kissed me _

_----------------------------------- Visions_

_In side Gwen's head _

_-------------------------_

_Mum are you ok?_

_Mother 2009) No its time I'm dying the cancer is spreading you have to stay _

_Gwen) Mum i can't you are dying here _

_2009 Mother) I know _

_Gwen) Wah? No how old are you?_

_2009 Mother) I'm 104 When I was born there was a meteor shower and I dying at the time it saved my life but it is leaving my body and the will start and ............_

_Gwen) Mum MUM_

_beep beep  
_

_GWEN) MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------middle ages now _

_Tears ran down my face _

_Merlin) Gwen are you ok?_

_Gwen) My mum Merlin _

_Merlin) I know _

_Merlin pulled me and hugged mum while I was crying ._

_Gwen) Merlin what are you?_

_Merlin) I'm not like your mum I'm_

_Gwen) I'm a what?_

_Merlin) I'm a human with _

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Arthur) Hello ah come on Merlin get out and clean my clothes big day._

_Merlin) Yes sire._

_------------------------------------------------_


End file.
